


One day in Arles

by Assidi



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Art, Drawing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assidi/pseuds/Assidi
Summary: A Drawing. It is just one day in Arles during the "Captive Prince" plot.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Captive Prince Secret Santa 2020





	One day in Arles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [actuallyitscaptain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyitscaptain/gifts).



> Сardboard, tempera. Size 35x40 cm. Imitation of Russian applied arts. Don't look for perspective here :)  
> Full image is [here](http://pictures.assidi.ru/onedayinarles.jpg)


End file.
